Haro
by GirlforGod99
Summary: When April is kidnapped, can Leonardo get her back? Haro is my own character. But the rest aren't. I DO NOT OWN TMNT! (Based on 2012 TMNT) This is also my first TMNT one shot, so don't be mean in commenting. PLEEEAZE! Also, leave a review. I wanna know if/how you liked or disliked it. But again, not hate comments. Critiques ok, not hate. I will delete hate comments.


"Leonardo!" Master Splinter exclaimed, waking me up during our training session. "You never fall asleep during training. That's behavior I get from Michelangelo, but not you. Are you feeling alright, my son?"

"Hai Sensei." I said automatically. In reality, I had been up most of the night, fighting a creature who introduced himself to me as Haro. Since my brothers were sleeping, I had to thrash the guy myself.

It all started late last night. I had been up watching Space Heroes, when I heard a banging that seemed to be coming from the street. I looked up and around the room, trying to find the cause. When I couldn't see anything, I nodded and returned my attention back to the television. When the bang sounded again, I stood up and looked around vigilantly.

This sound confused me for two reasons. First, we live in the sewers. Sound from up there, in New York, never reached down here. Second, if I could hear it from all the way down here, it wasn't on the streets. It was in the sewers. I had no time to wake up anyone to help. So I trailed out of our sewer to where the banging was coming from.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. April! I ran faster to the where the monster was and sped up when I saw the monster getting away. "I'm coming April!" I yelled as the monster ran faster. I moved with stealth and found Haro trying to climb the sewer ladder to escape. "Oh no you don't!" I yelped as Haro struggled to open the hatch leading to the city.

I swung out my duel swords and attacked. Somehow, he sensed me coming up behind him. He quickly used his free arm to swing at me, missing me by the end of my shell. Next, he punched me to the ground, knocking me out.

As I awoke a while later, I found myself tied up back to back with April. Haro was nowhere to be seen "April, are you ok?" I asked as April looked back to me, which was harder than it seemed. She nodded.

"Ok, so is this Haro guy anyway?" I asked, to no one in particular. "I don't even remember what he looked like. Come on Leo, think!" I yelled at myself, banging my head with my fists, which were tied together.

"I am Haro." A deep voice trailed into the room. As the voice emerged from the shadows, what I saw took me by surprise. Haro was a large rat, well kinda. Much like Splinter, except not. Haro was half rat and half human. The left, rat side of him was a light brown with black fur stripes across his arm and shoulder.

The human side of him, however was disfigured. His ear was 2x it's size, and revealed some kind of headset devise coming out of it. Also, he had an extra right arm with no hand at the end, just a stub. I looked at his other right hand and it was normal, which made me think the other one was useless.

Pretty much, he was a freaky dude to look at. He approached me, his metal boots signifying every step he took towards us. "What are you look at, turtle?" He barked as he saw me staring at his rat/human form. He came down to my level and put his hands around my throat. "You think I look funny, right?" As he let go of my throat, I gagged and coughed before shaking my head.

"No, of course not. " I said, trying to catch my breath. "But, who are you?" In the attempt not to repeat myself, I tried again. "I mean, why have you kidnapped us?" For a minute, he seemed to ponder this, as if it were a trick question.

"Kidnapped, no." He said in a sly voice. "Borrowed, yes." Haro was starting to annoy me. But I complied.

"Ok, borrowed. What have you borrowed us for?" I said, getting annoyed with his mind tricks.

"Her" Haro said, pointing to April. "Let me explain. I was raised by the Kraang, after the saved me from an exploding nuclear plant. In exchange for food, shelter, and training, I was to dedicate my life to destroying you, turtles. I've been watching you turtles and this girl. The Kraang have taken her father, and now they want her."

"What, why do they want April?" I asked as I continued to struggle and escape from the ropes.

"Simple, so she can't talk." Haro said simply. "The Kraang's operations would be destroyed if anyone were to find out about us. And killing you is just an extra treat, seeing as you were so eager to come along." He evilly smirked at me, causing me to growl in disgust.

"Let me go." I heard April say. At first, I thought she was talking to Haro. As I looked however, she was talking to me.

"What!?" I questioned, not believing what I was hearing.

"Haro, if I go with you without a fight, will you leave Leonardo alone?" April asked.

He thought for a moment, before nodding. "If you come with me without a fight, I will spare his life. For now." He said in a vile, ominous tone.

"Ok." April said as Haro started to untie her.

"April, no!" I said, trying even harder to escape from the ropes. I finally was able to squeeze out of the ropes. I then unsheathed my duel swords, and backflipped as Haro ran towards me.

He tried to sock me in the shell. I quickly blocked, jumping to the right as I attempted to slash his leg. My left blade just missed his leg as he swung around, punching me in the face. I fell, but quickly got back up.

After that, I was doing pretty good until he nailed me to the ground, his knife about my neck. As I gulped, ready for death, Haro fell. I looked around, trying to find the source. I saw April, a metal pipe in her hands. She then ran up to me, looking for scatches or cuts. "Are you ok?" She asked, helping me up.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ok. Are you ok?" I asked, now examining her arms and legs.

"Yeah, I'm fine Leo." She said, giggling. "Haha, what a night, huh? One thing." She looked at me. "Raph's gonna be mad he didn't get to pound Haro into the dust." I laughed as we walked back to the hideout.


End file.
